Conventional parking lot payment methods typically involve numbered spots and a kiosk that produces tickets that need to be returned to the car (or the user must insert payment into a slot corresponding to their numbered space). Alternatively, the user must acquire a ticket and keep the ticket on their person so that they can pay at a ticket kiosk or at the ext to the lot/ramp. These payment systems can be inconvenient for persons parking in the lot due to many reasons, such as lost tickets, time consumed, etc. And, a person must often be employed to periodically inspect the lot to determine if violations have occurred. The inspector adds cost. Also, many violations may not be caught between inspections, thereby resulting in significant lost revenue. Therefore, there is a need for improved parking lot and ramp management systems that addresses some or all of the drawbacks of conventional systems.